


Loose Ends

by Zuliet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Human Scotland (Hetalia), allistor kirkland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: Pairing: Scotland/Allistor Kirkland x ReaderWord Count: 930Warnings: Divorce, swearing[I wrote this ages ago, but it's still good-ish, lol]





	Loose Ends

There you were again.

Pounding on Allistor's door.

Yelling through the thick oaken barrier for him to open up. It was ten in the morning and, if you knew Allistor, that meant he would still be asleep with a nasty hangover. 

"You damn Scot, open the fucking door!" you growled and then finally, after over an hour, a shirtless Allistor opened the door.

"What on Earth do yeh wan' woman? Do yeh know what time it is?" groaned the Scotsman. 

You glared at him, "Yeah, I know what time it is! It’s time for you to sign these bloody divorce papers!"

You waved them in his face, so he could get a clear view of the signature line where his name was supposed to go.

Allistor groaned, rolling his neck to look at the ceiling. "Honestly. Those t'ings again."

"Yes! These things again!" you yelled. "I've been trying to get you to sign them for four months!"

Allistor looked back down at you with a triumphant smirk, “And I haven’t signed ‘em yet!”

Your hands curled into fists at your sides. You hated when he did this. When he knew he could get to you. Just one smirk like that, and you went crazy. But this was Allistor you were talking about. The man who was hard love, and who hardly loved.

“Damn it, Allistor! Why won’t you just sign the papers, and we can get on our merry way!”

He hummed lightly in a thoughtful tone, leaning against the door frame. “‘Our merry way.’ What an odd way ta put that, lass. We were married once. Oh wait – we still are!”

Allistor laughed heartily at his own joke, a laugh that always put such a flutter through your chest. And that stupid smirk - you always wanted to kiss it away...

“Allistor Kirkland!” you screeched, cutting off his laughter. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you enjoy seeing me miserable? Seeing me angry–?”

“Yer always cute when yer angry,” he interjected. You pressed your lips into a hard line to help push down your blush. You groaned loudly in annoyance and threw papers at him.

“I want these signed – by tonight," you stated bluntly. "I’ve got a flight home tomorrow morning to visit the folks, an’ I ain’t coming back here. This is it, Allistor! - The end of the line! And I’ll leave here, still married to you or not. But I’d prefer to clean up loose ends before I leave.”

With that, you turned on your heel and stomped down the stairs to your car; as you backed out, you watched Allistor. He was still leaning against the door frame, but he was just – staring – now. Like a lost child looking for their mother. Slowly he bent down, picked up the papers and stared at them. It was still hard to believe, for both of you, that this was happening.

You had been married for three years, and just a year ago you were happy. But you didn’t know what had happened to Allistor. He just – changed. He started staying out late, and coming home drunk. Really, really drunk. Yeah, he was a country. He could hold his liquor. And you could only imagine how much he had to drink to get himself so intoxicated.

But he did it.

And then you two started arguing. And he made promises he always broke.

That was when you decided that enough was enough and you moved out. You didn’t ask for a divorce right away. You still wanted to believe that you two could fix this. The broken marriage that you both swore you’d never have. But he never came to try and put it back together.

And so it was that that one night turned into a month, and that month turned into six. You decided then that things weren’t going to get better. So you took the initiative to go get the papers, and you’d been bugging Allistor to sign them ever since.

When you first brought him the papers he'd laughed, thinking they were just something you printed off-line. But when he saw the official manila envelope and lawyer name, he paled and shut the door in your face. You didn’t bother him for the rest of the day. Not like you did when he did the same thing the fourth and fifth time.

By the seventh time you brought him the papers, it was like going into a war zone between the two of you. And everyone learned not to invite you two to the same place anymore the hard way. You still apologized to Arthur every time you saw him. You hadn’t meant for everyone to hear your two’s argument or for it to turn into a physical fight. It just kind of happened.

You shook your head as you drove away. Allistor was a fool. If only he could see that he was just hurting himself, and everyone around him by not doing this. As much as you loved Allistor, you couldn’t wait to get away from him.

When you left to catch your flight the next morning, there were still no papers from Allistor. Looking around the empty apartment, you sighed. So you were leaving still married to Allistor. There went your brilliant plan to cut off all the ties, and knot their loose ends. Nobody - except Allistor - even knew you were leaving. You wanted it that way. If you had to look into your friends’ faces and tell them goodbye, well...you wouldn’t leave at all.


End file.
